Happy Valentine's Day, Severus
by chelie and co
Summary: Will Severus Snape ever be able to find love after losing Lily? Minor HGSS Valentine's fluff, but rated T. If you are offended by adult/child relationships, I advise you to read something else. R&R please! Oneshot.


**Happy Valentine's Day, Severus**

**Well, yeah, I was bored. I actually haven't written a Snape/Hermione story, but I was inspired by a video on YouTube (and there's a lot of good stuff here on FF too!) Anyway, this is purely out of boredom. Rated T just because it's an adult/child story (although in this case I made Hermione seventeen, legal age in the Harry Potter universe), nothing too major. Happy Valentine's Day! **

**My friends, after reading this, think I'm a pervert-slash-child molester. Think whatever you want, but know this: I am writing this purely because I wanted to, and for no other reason. Enjoy it anyway :)**

Hermione Granger sighed and fiddled with her quill, struggling over what to write for her Potions essay. Normally she didn't have too much trouble with her assignments, but today was special…it was Valentine's Day.

And she was in love.

Not just any kind of love. Sure, she had dated several boys throughout her seven years at Hogwarts, but it was nearing the end of her final year and she hadn't found that special someone, felt that special spark. Sure, she had planted a few kisses on Ron and Harry's cheeks on occasion, but she still felt the same hollowness deep in her heart. She longed for the perfect man, one who would love her and make her feel _special._

She knew who she wanted. The passionate, fiery flame she felt whenever he passed made her realize that he was the one, and the knowing that she couldn't have him made her want him even more.

Smoothing her skirt eagerly, she began to write with the bright red quill and ink she bought in Diagon Alley, the very same she only used on one day of the year.

* * *

Severus Snape growled angrily and accidentally made the flame too high for boiling his Amortenia potion. His successes in this department of magic were incapable of any student he had ever known, except perhaps for that Granger girl. He thought about her perfection as he attempted the potion again, but it just wouldn't come out correctly. 

He scolded himself for thinking about that Mudblood girl. She was far too young; there was no way he could, even for the slightest second, allow his thoughts to wander her direction. He'd seen her growing out her bushy hair, which was now sleek and shiny, and here front teeth were no longer disproportionate to her smooth mouth. And yet, she was still the same smart-aleck, brilliant girl she had been since day one.

He wanted her more than anything.

Snape hadn't felt this way since his own days at Hogwarts with Lily. His love for her, once powerful enough to break the walls of the school, was now slowly diminishing and being replaced with the love for…someone else.

Fuming with desire and passion, he kicked the cauldron brimming with potion, causing the contents to spill all over the cold dungeon floor. With a lazy flick of his wand, he caused it all to disappear, but the one thing he could not make disappear were the emotions he was feeling.

He was distracted by a small _poof_ as a letter zoomed down the chimney and landed neatly on his desk. The parchment was smooth and had his name addressed in red ink, written in elegant calligraphy. The Potions Master was unsure of who it was from. Opening it, his eyes slowly grew wider as he read the contents:

_Dear Severus,_

_I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day. I hope your day is filled with love and romance from that special someone. Whoever they may be, I know in my heart that you will be happy, and you will finally be able to understand the true meaning of this day, and what it really means to love. _

Snape sighed and placed the letter back on his desk, watching the red ink sparkle in the dim light of the torches. No sooner did he look away from it, the door slowly creaked open, and a rosy face peeked in the door.

"Professor? May I come in?" Hermione Granger asked timidly.

Snape's heart rose, he felt it up in his throat, beating so loud he was sure it was audible. With a suppressed swallow, he said, "Erm…come in, Miss Granger."

The face smiled and bounced into the room, along with the rest of her slim body. Hermione had discarded her school clothes and donned a red dress. It hugged her curves and brushed her kneecaps when she walked, making Snape shudder ever so slightly. He tore his eyes away from her chest, attempting to make it unnoticeable. But Hermione noticed, and smiled inside.

_Oh, Merlin. _

Regaining his voice, the master spoke. "What is it that you want, Miss Granger? Hurry up and speak, I'm in no mood for any of your nonsense today." _Lies. _

Hermione averted her eyes. "Oh…" she spoke quietly. "If you're busy…I can come back another time, when you're in a better mood." She peered back up at him hopefully.

Snape sank down into a chair and made an effort to growl angrily, but it came out as more of a snigger. "Just quickly state your business and go." _Don't go…_he thought.

Hermione looked at her feet. "Well, I just thought that you might like some company. Valentine's Day is a very important holiday, and should be treated as such. It's a marvelous thing to discover love—"

The professor blinked and cut her off. "_You _sent me that card, didn't you, Miss Granger?" he sneered. Unbeknownst to the seventeen-year-old in front of him, he was using up all his strength to suppress his excitement, and even more, the steadily rising feeling he felt inside his robes.

Hermione didn't answer. She just stared blatantly into his face, observing all of the tiny details of his features she thought about every day. Now, they were close enough for her to touch, yet she was resisting the urge to.

"Answer me!" Snape barked. "Did you or did you not send me that card?"

Hermione continued to remain silent. Without warning, she stepped forward and closed the gap between them, her lips meeting his.

_Finally._

Fireworks exploded in both of their minds, unknown to the other. Emotions swirled through their minds, shaking around like the insides of a blender.

Snape suddenly came back to reality and pulled away. "What in Merlin's beard do you think you're _doing_?!?" he hissed. "Don't you know that this is inappropriate, Miss Granger?"

"Possibly." she answered plainly, still staring at him. Oh, how she loved that thick black hair framing his face, his hooked nose boldly standing out. He was beautiful to her, even if he couldn't see it himself.

"And yet, you do this anyway!" Snape snarled. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"N-nothing, it's just that for so long, I…I felt this way. And it's the only way I could think of to get over it. But now I realize…it's all I ever wanted." Snape felt the shock spread across his face as the young witch continued.

"Love isn't something you can learn in a classroom. It's something that can only be determined by oneself. It has its own ways of working, whether that person likes it or not. And I…understand that…I feel this way…for you." Her voice trailed off and she stared at the ground.

There was a very awkward pause. Snape began to speak again, but was silenced by the sheer voice of the girl in front of him.

"I guess that's it, then." she said with a heavy sigh. "I've bothered you enough." She started to walk away slowly, but was stopped by a smooth hand on her wrist.

"Wait."

Hermione turned her head to look at the face she had wanted for so long, wondering what punishment she would have to endure.

"Don't leave…"

Hermione's face spread into a gentle smile, and it made Snape's pants and heart ache with lust. "Just…not yet, anyway. We need to…erm, _settle_ some things…" He spoke with the quiet tone Hermione cherished, and it made her heart flutter.

With that, he pulled her to him, returning the favor she had asked for.

**So, what do you think? This is the first time I've written something like this, and I think it came out quite well, to say the least. **

**What happens afterward, you might ask? Use your imaginations. :D**

**xoxo**


End file.
